


The Day Before

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's about to start Auror training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before

**Title:** The Day Before  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Harry's about to start Auror training.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a snowflake.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 28. 

The snowflakes swirling outside the window made Harry even more grateful for the fire warming the room at Grimmauld Place. 

Harry watched Hermione sleep on the sofa, their Christmas tree now bare of presents, the holiday a few days past. He would start his training as Auror tomorrow, and he could feel the butterflies taking flight in his stomach. 

Hermione popped open an eye. "Worrying again." 

Harry smiled. "A little." 

"You will be fantastic." 

"I just hope I don't set anything on fire."

"It's your first day. I'm sure someone's done worse."

"Well, now I feel better," Harry said sarcastically.


End file.
